User blog:Xyclone010/Cassiopeia Rework
Cassiopeia Du Conteau, the Serpent's Emrace is a champion in League of Legends. This is my idea for her rework. Her known problems: *Great CC but no reliable *Movespeed buff but also not reliable. *CDR doesn't work well on her. Q damage is overtime and the duration equal to the cooldown. Abilities Passive: Hide= |-| Current= |-| Rework= |range = 1000 }} Q: Hide= |-| Current= Cassiopeia hurls poison at the cursor's location, which strikes after a second delay. All enemies within the 75-radius area are poisoned, taking magic damage over 3 seconds. Cassiopeia gains a movement speed boost for 3 seconds if Noxious Blast damages a champion. |leveling = |range = 850 |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = mana }} |-| Rework= Cassiopeia hurls poison at the cursor's location, which strike after a 0.5s delay. All enemies within 75 -radius area are poisoned, taking magic damage over 3s. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} W: Hide= |-| Current= Cassiopeia throws a growing cloud of poison to a target location, granting sight of the area and growing from a radius of 125 to 250 over 7 seconds. Enemies in the area are poisoned, becoming slowed and taking magic damage per second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the poison. |leveling = |range = 850 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana }} |-| Rework= Cassiopeia throws a growing cloud of poison to a target location, granting sight of the area and growing from a radius of 125 to 250 over 5 seconds. Enemies in the area are poisoned, becoming slowed and taking magic damage per second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the poison. If Cassiopeia walks over it, her skin is poisoned for 2 second, poison enemy attack her for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Note: *Cassiopeia skin can only poisoned once per spell cast. *Her skin only refresh the poison duration. The poison doesn't stack with the area poison. E: Hide= |-| Current= Cassiopeia fires fangs at an enemy, dealing magic damage. If her target is poisoned, Twin Fang's cooldown is reduced to seconds. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = mana }} |-| Change= Increase AP ratio to 65%. }} R: Hide= |-| Current= After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts all enemies in a 80º cone in front of her with her gaze, dealing magic damage to them. Enemies facing her when damaged are stunned for 2 seconds, while enemies facing away are slowed by 60% for 2 seconds instead. |leveling = |range = 825 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} |-| Rework= Cassiopeia turns to a Serpent for a short duration. During this time, Cassio gains max stack of her passive, poison skin and the ability to cast Petrifying Gaze. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts all enemies in a 80º cone in front of her with her gaze, dealing magic damage to them. Enemies facing her when damaged are stunned for 2 seconds, while enemies facing away are slowed by 60% for 2 seconds instead. |leveling = |range = 825 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |-| Rework2= Cassiopeia channels up to 3s, blasts all enemies in a 80º cone in front of her with her gaze, dealing magic damage to them. Enemies facing her when damaged are stunned for 2 seconds, while enemies facing away are slowed by 25% for 2 seconds, stack up to 4 times every half second. Reaching 4 stack, they will also stun for 1.5s. |leveling = |range = 825 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Conclusion: *The change to her passive force Cassiopeia to be aggressive. She can't get the bonus from spamming her ability anymore. However, pair with a Teemo or Twitch help her a lot. *The bonus move speed from passive allow her to run away with W if her Q fail. *The mana regen is a lot but the condition is harder and require Cassio wait for her mana to come. *Q: Her mana cost is almost the same but losing the movespeed so I buff her ratio while decrease the base damage. *W: I wonder why her current W duration is too long since the damage only apply once? And also the growing mechanic. I kept her growing mechanic, reduce the duration by 2s, reduce the cooldown by 1s. She also gains her poison skin when walking over it. The best defense is offense. *R: Need fix. With the true damage she gets during Serpent form, she can kill her target quicker and focus on AP items. I intend to gives her some mobility during her Serpent form (similar to Ahri with only 2 dash anh no damage) for an easy stun on the enemy but it may makes her OP, so I stop at bonus movespeed. Category:Custom champions